Detention
by earthbender068
Summary: au/yaoi/BOYXBOY/Naruto and Sasuke find themselves stuck in detention. NarutoxSasuke, mentions of KibaxSakura. This is boyxboy, don't like don't read.


this is boy on boy...so if you don't like that then don't read. also there's heavy lime, not much lemon, but a lot of dirty words. i wrote this for another site, but decided to post it here also. this is my first time writing sasuke or naruto, so yeah. it was inspired by a pic called 'detention.' but since the site is 18+ i won't/can't mention it.

* * *

**DETENTION.**

Sasuke sat in history class writing down the material for the next test. On his left Sakura was writing away just as fast in her notebook. To his right, Shikamaru slept, the bastard. Neither would have a problem with the midterm because Sakura was a fact machine. Dumb as dirt in math and science, but that girl could remember almost down to the minute when an event occurred, why it happened, and the repercussions. Shikamaru would ace this because he was a genius by nature. Sasuke hated history, and Iruka was a fascist when it came to grading. So he would spend the next three evenings with Sakura going over each and every detail.

This was possible because Sakura had finally given up fawning over him. Sure every other girl in the school still fell at his feet, but since she'd stopped her throwing herself at him, he was able to get to know her. He could actually stand her. A friendship had formed between the pair. It worked out to his advantage, because he loved watching the irritated looks on other girls' faces as the two of them talked, but more importantly he had a close friend. This pleased his mother. She welcomed the pink haired girl in their home, with open arms. The Uchiha matron didn't like that Sasuke never interacted with any of his classmates.

The reason in Sakura's change of heart was Inuzuka Kiba. The two had began dating four months ago. Sasuke couldn't for the life of him understand what the girl saw in the delinquent. The Inuzuka sat in the back of every class and either slept or made jokes with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He was loud, crude, and in Sasuke's opinion beneath her.

A month earlier, he asked the girl what she saw in the mutt. A grin flashed over her face.

"Aren't you just happy someone is taking my attention away from you," she giggled. The pair were walking to Sasuke's car to go home for the afternoon. "But he's totally hot, and he's well. He's..."

She didn't finish the sentence as a blush crossed her face.

"Don't finish that thought," he answered. The beep from the key less entry system on the car sounded. "I still don't get it, but whatever. You could do a lot better."

"I tried, but he's gay." Sakura licked out her tongue climbing into the car.

The Uchiha's face felt flushed, and he couldn't get the key into the ignition. That was the first time it had been said out loud. No one knew about his preferences. No one. He'd never said anything, but Sakura knew. How?

He sputtered a little trying to come back with something, anything to deny it. For once in his life Sasuke Uchiha _blushed,_ and was speechless. His head was down trying to get the key into the ignition and just get her home.

"Don't worry Sasuke, your secret is safe with me." Sakura reassured him. "It's your secret to keep."

He lifted his head, and then turned to look at her. "How did you know?"

"I don't know how I did, I just did. It clicked one day." Sakura answered. She watched him place the key in and turning the car on. "I mean you turned down Ino and Karin. They are the hottest girls in school."

It was this statement that made Sasuke actually _look_ at the girl beside him. Yes Ino and Karin were beautiful and popular, but they were also the school's biggest gossips. It was like they could sniff out news. He swore Ino could read minds, and Karin could get the vibe on info miles away. Sakura could easily boost her popularity by leaking this information, but he felt she was true to her pledge of wanting him to be happy.

"No Sakura, you've got that all wrong, you are." Sasuke pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

An overwhelming desire took over him to hug her, but that passed quickly. Sasuke Uchiha didn't hug. He had his limits on that mushy crap.

Despite the negative qualities, her boyfriend possessed, he did have to agree with Sakura. Her boyfriend was hot. Tanned, built without being too big, brown eyes and hair, and a 'fuck you' attitude that made every bad boy attractive. That was a fact he'd have to keep Sakura from finding out. She'd never let him live it down.

Iruka paused from the lecture when the door of his classroom opened. The school's secretary motioned for the teacher to go into the hallway. The class began to softly chatter without the teacher present. A balled up piece of paper landed on Sakura's desk. She unfolded it blushing at the note written on it. The senior turned to look in the back of the classroom. A dirty smirk crossed Kiba's face as he licked his lips and winked at her.

He stood and walked to her desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunette whispering in Sakura's ear. Iruka stepped back into the classroom.

"Mr. Inuzuka since you like being out of your seat and in the front of the classroom, why don't you trade seats with Mr. Uchiha." Iruka spoke. The teacher closed the door behind him as he entered the room. "Mr. Uchiha, please move to the seat that Kiba should be sitting in."

Sasuke cursed and closed his notebook. Why did he have to deal with this shit? He sent a glare to Kiba as he stood. The brunette scoffed at the act, and sat down in the seat next to his girlfriend. Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Kiba shot a wink back at his best friend.

'Great, all of this just to sit beside his girlfriend,' the raven thought.

Sasuke moved to two student table that had the empty seat. Uzumaki Naruto was just as much of a waste of space as Kiba was in Sasuke's opinion. A loud sound filled the classroom when Sasuke slammed his books down on the table dangerously close to the blond's head.

"What the fuck is your problem, shithead?" Naruto shouted and jumped from his seat. The chair clanged as it hit the ground. The blond's fists clenched into a ball.

"Hn," the raven answer, ignoring the threat the other was putting out.

"Mr. Uzumaki, that's enough! I will see you after school today." Iruka shouted at the student. "Now sit down before you get sent to the principals office."

Naruto grumbled and righted his chair before sitting in it.

"Loser," Sasuke whispered when he opened the notebook again.

"Asshole." Naruto shot back. The blond wasn't about to let the Uchiha get the better of him, even if he was cute.

"Shut the fuck up, some of us want to actually learn and not piss away our parents tuition." Sasuke snapped. Onyx eyes focused their attention to the sensei at the front of the classroom.

"A pretty little rich boy like you shouldn't have a problem with acing an exam, and since when did people like you worry about your parents' money." Naruto countered. He placed his head back on the table.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to educate the rest of the class." Iruka demanded. The sensei picked up his notes and began once again.

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto pull out a notebook and pencil. When one thought of Naruto a scholar isn't the first thing to come to mind. Slacker, skateboarder, prankster, yes. But intellect wasn't one of those characteristics.

Sasuke focused back to the teacher and started to write again. A small giggle escaped the student beside him. Sasuke couldn't help but cut his eyes over to the notebook the blond was writing in.

Instantly his breath hitched when the sight of what Naruto was drawing registered. The pencil flowed easily into a sketch of the fox boy naked. A smile of pleasure was being depicted on his face and the artist furrowed the brow of the subject and the eyes being laced with lust. That wasn't the root of Sasuke's problem. The portion of the picture that caused the Uchiha's chest to constrict was the rope of cum that was shooting from the large cock Naruto had drawn on him self.

The dark blue uniform pants began to feel tight around Sasuke's cock. His glance glued to the hand that was continuing to sketch out the scenery of a classroom. Desks turned over, Naruto sitting on the teacher's desk with his pants around his ankles. The cum splattering onto the floor.

Sasuke's tongue slowly exited his mouth as the student beside him began to draw a second figure in the picture. He started with the legs, and the person kneeling in front of the desk. The nervous knee of Sasuke began to shake as the face of the second person started to take shape. Naruto's hand curved around creating the face.

The pencil in Sasuke's hand snapped into two pieces seeing his own face on the second figure on the piece of paper. Naruto had drawn his face with a look of satisfaction and need. His mouth was open and tongue extended trying to capture more of the cum that was shooting from Naruto's cock. The chin of the Uchiha had cum dripping off it. The erection in his pants ached. His left hand tightened into a fist trying to push away the urge and desire it felt.

"Stop it." Sasuke grunted out. He had to get Naruto to stop this. The image burned into his mind, screaming at him to be made a reality. "Tear that up you bastard!"

"Oh this," the blond spoke in a teasing voice. Without shame he moved the pencil back and forth, stroking the cock on the paper. "I like to call it, 'After School Service.' What do you think? Maybe I should make a little wet spot on your pants."

"You fuckin waste of space!" Sasuke shouted. He reached for the notebook ripping out the paper. The class was quiet and turned to look at the pair.

"That's it Mr. Uchiha, I've had enough of both of you!" Iruka slammed the book in his hand closed. "Detention, this afternoon!"

Sasuke could barely think straight. He wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. One thing was for sure, he wanted to punch Naruto. He wanted. No, he wouldn't let himself think of what he wanted. Push it away. The paper balled up smaller in his hand. He tossed it into his book bag.

Sasuke gathered his belongings and stormed from the classroom. He noticed the sympathetic face of Sakura as he passed. Outside the room he kept walking. Down the hall past the office and out the door. His feet continued down the sidewalk to the back of the school toward the tennis courts. The bag tossed to the ground as he sat under the bleachers.

Why had he let Naruto get to him like that? Did Naruto know he was gay? He was sure that Sakura had kept her word, but it made him wonder if he gave off a vibe. Would other people figure it out?

"Fuck," he shouted. The sketch popped into his head again. Opening his book bag, he pulled it back out. Just seeing it made his cock twitch. Did this mean he wanted Naruto?

The blond was handsome. Blue eyes that sparkled and a smile that was inviting. He was just enough trouble to make a person want to be around him, but he was very loyal to his friends. Sasuke had seen that first hand with as many fights Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto had been in. No, he didn't want to like Naruto like that. Naruto was a loser, plain and simple. There was no place for someone like that in Sasuke's world. It was hard enough being gay, and not wanting to admit it to one's self. But to want someone who was so opposite to him.

The bell sounded, and Sasuke continued to sit there. He would skip his last class, then go to Iruka's for his detention. The gossip mill was probably in full circle too. There was no telling what Naruto had told everyone. Part of him worried about his reputation, but another part of him didn't care. He knew he could deny any of it, and more people were likely to believe him over the troublemaker.

The hour passed with the final bell of the day ringing. His phone vibrated in his bag, and he figured it was Sakura calling to check on him. He texted her back to let her know he was headed for Iruka's classroom. Students shouted greetings to him, as he made his way toward the room.

"Awh Sasuke," Iruka spoke as he entered The tan teacher stood from his desk. "I'm sure this is your first time in detention with me, but I expect it to also be your last. I understand that Naruto can be a bad influence, but you normally have more resistance to the sort of behavior. I have to be fair to all my students you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Umino I understand." Sasuke ground out. He made his way to the desk by the window. The bag opened and the Uchiha pulled out his literature book.

The hallway was full of noise and laughter. The door opened to the classroom, and Naruto strolled in.

"Hurry up man, we've got stuff to do." Chouji called from the other side.

"Naruto, please take a seat." Iruka ordered. His voice was more strict than one that spoke with Sasuke. "I have a departmental meeting, but I will check on the pair of you. I hope that I can trust you Sasuke to make sure everything goes as it should."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Iruka gave Naruto a look that didn't need words to be understood. Gathering several papers from his desk he left the classroom, with the door ajar.

Naruto waited for a few moments, before standing. "I'm outta here."

"I'm not covering for you." Sasuke spoke quickly.

"I didn't think a teacher's pet like you would." Naruto answered. He stood from his seat. "You're too much of a goody goody to not follow the rules."

"And you're too much of an idiot to follow simple ones." Sasuke snapped. "Why can't you just do as you're told? Or are you to ignorant to do that?"

Naruto closed the distance between the desk he was standing beside to the one that Sasuke was sitting at.

"I would think someone like you would know all about not following the norm," Naruto said leaning toward the raven. "But I guess it's easier to follow the rules in that closet of yours."

The blue eyes locked with his. Sasuke felt that same pressure in his chest from before. Naruto was too close to him. He could feel the other's breath near his face. It felt as though Naruto could see through him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke answered. "Move."

Naruto snorted. "I'm sure you don't do you Sas-gay. You have no clue about any of this, but I do. I know you."

"Shut up," he shouted. He scooted the desk back away from the other. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're to scared to admit what you really want. I know when you jerk off at night, it's not to a picture of some hot babe, but a guy with a rock hard cock," he moved closer to Sasuke. "You picture that cock sliding in and out of your mouth. You itch for it. You moan as your hand moves up and down your dick. And today that sketch put a face to the one that you've been fantasying about."

"Shut up!" Sasuke moved from the chair toward the back of the classroom. The heat in the classroom was overwhelming. The thoughts crossing Sasuke's mind was alive with images of the blond undressed and holding him. It was too much to handle, how could Naruto make him feel this way. "You fuckin pervert!"

"Maybe so, but you want me now." Naruto moved in on him. "Tell me Sasuke, how hard were you seeing that cum on your chin. Did you ache for me to slide my cock in your mouth? Did you want to ask me for it, but you were too scared? Tell me Sasuke, what is it that you want?"

The two had been moving toward the back of the class. Sasuke trying to get away from Naruto, and Naruto stalking him like prey. Sasuke didn't know how to answer. His body betraying him as the proof of his desire tented his pants. Then his back hit the cabinet.

"Tell me, Sasuke," the blond whispered leaning into him. His breath tickled Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's head arched back at the touch of Naruto's nose gently moving along his jawline. Pinned against the storage cabinet by Naruto's hands on both sides of him, Sasuke tried his best to flatten his bottom against the cabinet to keep his erection from the other.

His mind clouded over with the sensation of emotions running through him. Sasuke prayed that part of this was some joke. Some sick joke. He could handle that, but if this were real and Naruto truly felt the same way, Sasuke felt his heart could be broken. Once he kissed Naruto, once he admitted to this feeling for the other boy, there was no taking it back. The door to his closet that kept him hidden from the world would be ripped off.

"Please," Sasuke murmured. More to himself wishing this were just a prank, but as if fate weren't already cruel, he felt the truth in Naruto's desire as the blond pushed his hips forward. The erection in Naruto's pants brushed Sasuke's and the raven's world shattered.

His arms that were once on his side flew to grip Naruto's cheeks and pull him in close. Their lips locked and a passion burned through Sasuke's body that set him on fire. Closer, he needed Naruto closer. As if to oblige, Naruto's hands moved to embrace Sasuke. Their chests touching, their heads tilted into the kiss, and once again, their erections brushing against one another.

"Uh," moaned the blond. "Sasuke, uh."

The sound in his voice made Sasuke's cock leap. There was so much desire there. The pair fought for dominance in the kiss, finally Sasuke submitting to the younger one.

"I've wanted this for so long." Naruto said into his neck, placing soft kisses down the nape. His hands roamed the other's back and ass. "You are so damn sexy, and you don't even know it."

"Naruto," was all the other could say. This entire feeling was new to him. He was confused, but in a good way. He wanted nothing more than to toss the other down and strip him.

"We have time, we have plenty of time," Naruto whispered in his ear. "I've got you now, and you aren't going any where."

The blond's lips found there way to Sasuke's again. Their hands interlocking and gripping each other for life. Yes, Sasuke thought. More time. They needed more time.

The sounds from the hallway penetrated the classroom. He recognized the loud voice of Sakura and then Kiba.

"I just want to check on him," she said as she opened the door.

"He's a big boy, and can take care of himself." Kiba answered the girl.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gapped at the scene in front of her.

"Babe, let's give them a minute." Kiba said pulling her toward the door. The inu turned to his friend and shot the same smirk and wink given to the blond in history class. "We'll wait for you guys outside."

Realization began to settle in, Sasuke's eyes widen. "You planned this?"

A blush crossed Naruto's face, and a sheepish grin took over. "I knew you needed a push, so."

Sasuke felt just a little manipulated, but he knew the other was right. Without this he would have never stepped forward. This feeling of happiness and excited that he only fantasized about would have remained just that. It was also at this, he realized how Sakura could be so attracted to the Inuzuka. Looking into those mischievous blue eyes, Sasuke had fallen hard, but was confident Naruto would catch him.

* * *

so there you have it.....i will eventually write another part, but i've got other stories to update.


End file.
